1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame for a photographic film transparency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a unitary frame for supporting a film transparency and, more particularly, to a frame which is adapted to slidably receive the film transparency in an end-wise manner, i.e., during mounting of the transparency, it is moved into an open end of a supporting structure of the frame. As is well known in the art, end-wise mounting of a transparency is fairly common, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,641, 3,478,456, 3,470,642 and 3,341,960. However, the frames described and shown in these patents leave much to be desired. For example, while all of the disclosed frames have a pair of laterally spaced, longitudinally extending, guides having an open end for slidably receiving the leading end of a transparency, one must strive to insure that the leading end of the transparency "sees" or is in alignment with the opening defined, at least in part, by the open ends of the guides. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,642 and 3,341,960, external forces are applied to the open end of the frame so as to increase the chances that the leading end of the transparency can "see" the opening and therefore enter it. Otherwise, it appears that one would have to thread the leading end of the transparency into the open-ended guides. This end-wise loading seems even more tortuous when one considers the loading of a transparency into the frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,456. In the latter patent, not only must one thread the leading end of the transparency into the open-ended guides but he must also use the transparency to deflect a portion of the frame to enable the transparency to be fully inserted into the frame.
The problem of the end of the transparency seeing the ends of the guides is partially recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,641. The frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,641 is provided with a pair of sloping surfaces which function to funnel the leading end of the transparency into a pair of open-ended guides. However, this solution leaves something to be desired insofar as the leading end of the transparency must now "see" the opening in the end of the frame, which opening is partially defined by the aforementioned sloping surfaces and has a maximum depth, as measured in a plane perpendicular to opposite major faces of the frame, which is limited by the thickness of the frame.